Laissez parler son instinct
by fee O
Summary: Un accident n'arrive qu'à quiconque veut inconsciemment le vivre. Christine Latour. Ce n'était que trop vrai et Remus et Sirius n'allaient pas tarder à s'en rendre compte. Merci de BIEN lire les avertissements. ancien speudo : mikky-story. Fic republié


Auteur : Fee O

Titre : Laissez parler son instinct.

Disclamer : Hélas je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, donc tout est à elle ! La vie est cruelle ! *bouhouhou*

Note de l'auteur : Cadeau pour « Soleada » pour ces 17 ans, mouhahaha tu es vieille ! :D

PS : fic re-publié

**Attention :**** LEGEREMENT ZOOPHILIE.**

**.**

* * *

C'était le matin, et, en ce lendemain de pleine lune, le soleil commençait timidement à se lever au dessus du grand parc de Poudlard.

L'atmosphère créée par ses quelques rayons téméraires était féérique : les rayonnements de l'astre peignant de ses couleurs vives, l'herbe et les buissons, dans un orange brulant et dans un or lumineux les reflets de l'immense lac de l'école. Même les nombreuses tours du château étaient touchées par le phénomène, revêtant un manteau beige caramélisé au dessus de leurs pierres grisâtres.

Il était d'une telle simplicité pour quiconque de s'accorder en disant que le cadre réalisé par la naissance du jour était magnifique.

Pourtant, malgré cette beauté éphémère, tous savait ce que cette arrivée annonçait : le début d'un nouveau jour, le retour du quotidien... Et même si pour l'instant le château dormait, dans quelques heures, ils seraient temps pour les élèves de se lever, de se préparer et enfin de déjeuner avant d'entreprendre une dur journée de cours… Mais, dans cette histoire, cela n'a pas véritablement d'importance…

Oui, l'histoire commence plutôt dans cette vielle cabane abandonnée, non loin du château, appelé plus couramment dans le monde sorcier, la cabane hurlante…

La maison la plus hanté d'Angleterre.

Pourquoi, d'ailleurs, me demanderez-vous. Tout simplement, car si cela n'avait pas été le cas, comment aurait-il fallu si prendre pour protéger le mystère de cette étrange demeure?

…Oui pour protéger des secrets, rien de mieux que la crainte et l'angoisse. Qui voudrait alors venir dans ce genre de lieu autre qu'un fou ? Bon d'accord, autre qu'Albus Dumbledore ?

Personne et, aujourd'hui, c'est un de ses nombreux secrets qui va vous être révélés… Un des plus particuliers, des plus précieux, un qui, jamais n'est ressortit de cet antre sombre… Un dénouement inattendu mais tellement espéré.

Oui, ceci est l'histoire de deux chemins qui se frôlent, s'entre-maillent, se testent pour finir par ne faire plus qu'un…

C'est l'histoire d'un commencement…

OoOoOoOo

Dans une des pièces sale, poussiéreuse et pleine de toiles d'araignées que renfermait la cabane hurlante, deux silhouettes étaient étendues, silencieuses, sur le planché de bois **BRUTES** **(1)**. Elles étaient collées l'un contre l'autre, endormie dans un sommeil réparateur.

La lumière matinale, tamisée par la crase des vitres, s'infiltrait dans la maison par les trop nombreux carreaux cassés et s'amusait, à venir chatouiller les paupières closes des deux paresseux pour leur imposer le réveil. Doucement, très lentement et après un long combat acharné contre les deux assoupis, celle-ci gagna enfin la partie quand l'un deux se mit à grogner puis à remuer d'inconfort.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux ambrés, Remus Lupin de son nom complet, sortit alors sa tête du flan gauche contre lequel il était peloté et se mit, à moitié dans les vapes, à observer les lieux autour de lui. Après une inspection rapide, et accessoirement la reprise lente de tous ses facultés intellectuelles, il reconnu finalement l'endroit et soupira.

Hier, il n'avait pas été lui-même. Comme à chaque pleine lune.

Il se mit à observer avec plus d'attention le décor autour de lui. Les draps du lit, caché dans l'ombre d'un coin, étaient déchirés. De longues et imposantes marques de griffure barraient le sol atteignant parfois même les murs; et enfin, les gonds de la porte étaient sur le point de sauter… Sa nuit avait du être très agité pour qu'il refasse la décoration à ce point.

Cette réflexion l'inquiéta de suite, qu'avait-il encore fait lors de sa perte d'identité ? Il avait du vouloir sortir… Enfin pas lui, le loup… Mais s'il était là c'est que ces amis avaient réussi à l'en empêcher… Tout du moins il l'espérait…

Soudain une pensé le frappa : et si l'un d'entre eux avaient été blessé ? Par Merlin, il ne voulait surtout pas y penser ! Comment pourrait-il seulement encore les regarder en face si c'était le cas ? Il ne pourrait pas, il se sentirait trop coupable…

Perdu dans la panique, il ne prêta pas plus attention à la pièce, continuant à imaginer les pires scénarios possible de sa nuit. Variant entre mort, blessé et contaminé. Un joyeux programme en somme !

Pendant presque cinq minutes, son visage continua d'alterner entre la peur et l'appréhension et, si une brise glacée n'était pas venu lui mordre la peau, le sortant ainsi des méandres de son esprit, il serait encore entrain d'envisager des situations plus désastreuses les une que les autres.

Cependant, le préfet, intrigué par ce brusque changement de température, partit à la recherche d'une explication de ce brusque frisson. Il commença à fixer la pièce, cherchant une entrée possible pour un vent froid et soupira quant il vu toute les fenêtres cassées : il avait bien choisi sa chambre pour la nuit. Il faudra qu'il pense à demander le remboursement… Abattu, il passa sa main devant ses yeux pour repousser quelques mèches couleur miel et les placer derrière ses oreilles. Dans le mouvement, il baissa la tête et tressailli.

Bien sur, il aurait du y penser avant ! Ceci explique cela : comme à chaque lendemain de pleine lune, il était nu. Cependant, trop occupé par ses « joyeuses réflexions » il avait oublié de noter ce léger détail… Son visage se mit alors à s'empourprer et dans un geste précipité pour cacher sa nudité – de quoi on se le demande…- il se recula et butta contre le corps derrière lui. Merde, il l'avait aussi oublié celui là ! Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Mais plus important, le geste brusque qu'il venait d'effectuer, venait de lui rappeler que tout son corps le faisait souffrir le martyr. Ses muscles étaient en feu, ses articulations grinçaient et tout son circuit nociceptif semblait en ébullition. **(2)**

Il grimaça et se re-déplaça vers l'avant.

Dans ces moments là, la douleur était telle qu'il n'avait qu'une envie et elle résidait en un seul et unique mot : « inconscience ».

Ces mains se mirent à griffer le parquet. Il fallait qu'il tienne, il devait aller à l'infirmerie. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il reste ici, sur ce plancher froid. Il retint un grognement venu du fond de sa gorge, la douleur lui faisait déjà perdre la tête l'empêchant toutes pensés cohérentes.

« Résister, ne pas s'effondrer. »

Douce litanie qui résonnait dans sa tête et qui l'énervait plutôt qu'elle ne l'apaisait.

Il grimaça.

Sa respiration était devenus courte et son corps était maintenant parcourut de violent tremblement. Malgré tout, il tentait encore de poursuivre son exploration du sol, essayant d'éviter tous faux mouvements, toujours à la recherche d'une prise à laquelle se raccrocher pour ne pas perdre définitivement pied.

Il n'en trouva aucune. Il jura entre ses dents et hoqueta.

Son visage se tordit un peu plus, la douleur était tellement vive qu'il lui fallut une grande maitrise de sois pour ne pas s'écrouler. Une pellicule fraiche commença à couler dans son dos. Il n'allait pas tarder à sombrer. Il le sentait, mais il ne voulait pas encore perde espoir. Pas avant de se savoir en sureté. Ses mains continuèrent donc leur trajet vers une attache, essayant de faire fit de la douleur, lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent quelques choses de doux et de chaud.

Au plus grand étonnement de Remus, la douceur contre sa peau le calma presque immédiatement. Comme si le simple contact sous ses doigts était le remède à tous ses mots.

Instinctivement, il se rapprocha de nouveau de la source de chaleur sans pour autant jouer avec le feu : de petit mouvement était tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre s'il ne voulait pas de nouveau se mettre à crier sa douleur. Son dos butta enfin sur l'être inconnu.

Remus reprit pendant quelques secondes ses esprits avant de se retourner pour découvrir l'identité de la personne qu'il l'avait veillé cette nuit.

Une énorme boule de poil noir lui apparut.

Cela expliquait la douceur qu'il sentait sous ses doigts. C'était un chien. Un grand chien, noir.

Sirius.

Le regard du préfet de griffondor s'illumina, chassant les brunes de sa douleur passée : son ami était encore là ! Si c'était le cas, alors tout devais s'être bien passé cette nuit ! Un sourire heureux se dessina sur son visage : il était rassuré.

Dans un sursaut de bonheur, sa paume se mit à effleurer le flanc de l'animal dans un mouvement lent. Il fut immédiatement surpris par son action, son geste n'était pas réfléchi : il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait mais son corps refusait d'arrêter, tout comme ses yeux refusait de se détourner du tas sombre et poilu.

Doucement, de la même façon qu'il parcourait l'être endormi, il s'affaissa pour reprendre place contre la chaleur que dégageait l'animal tout en continuant de prodiguer ses douces caresses. Ses doigts glissaient partout sur le corps chaud. Des flancs au cou, passant par le ventre et filant vers le museau, le redécouvrant avec délice.

Rapidement sous les divins effleurements prodigués par la main de l'homme loup, le chien se mis à couiné dans son sommeil.

La respiration de Remus se coinça dans sa gorge. Les petits bruits lui envoyaient de longue décharge électrique dans la colonne vertébrale réveillant progressivement son excitation. Son souffle commença une cadence plus soutenue.

Ses caresses, au début innocentes et légères, devinrent vite passionnées et fiévreuses. Le garçon aux cheveux miel ne bougeait toujours pas, couché contre l'animal, laissant son instinct prendre le dessus sur sa raison : il était comme hypnotisé par le contact et ne voulait pas que celui-ci s'arrête.

Les couinements devinrent progressivement plus forts et plus nombreux. Soudain, entre deux glapissements, deux perles grises voilées par le sommeil s'ouvrirent pour se plonger dans celles mordorées de son bourreau.

Malgré tout, les caresses continuèrent ne trouvant pas le réveil du chien important.

La flamme du désir brulait dans les paupières du préfet. Ça, Sirius le remarqua vite. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait mais « les papouilles » que lui prodiguait son ami l'empêchait de tenter toutes réflexions poussées sur la situation : déjà que sans perturbation c'était difficile, alors maintenant, lorsqu'une main taquine essayait de lui faire perdre la tête… Il décida donc de ne pas bouger et de profiter du moment d'attention offert.

Il ne fit aucun geste.

Même lorsque que Remus se mit à se rapprocher encore un peu de lui et à passer son bras au dessus de son dos pour le maintenir contre lui.

Même lorsqu'une deuxième main vient alors caresser son ventre.

Il ne fit aucun mouvement.

Jamais.

Mais lorsque la main se fut plus insistante appuyant un peu trop sur une partie sensible de son anatomie, - qui avait déjà été mise à rude épreuve ce matin là. – il ne put retenir un jappement de reproche.

A partir de là, Sirius essaya de se dégager, mais la poigne qu'exerçait son bourreau sur lui était trop forte pour son corps de chien. Il n'eut alors aucun autre choix que de subir cette intrusion : la main qui le torturait avait maintenant déterminée sa cible et ne bougeait plus de ses pattes arrières, provoquant chez le canin d'importantes bouffées de chaleur qui le rendait encore plus groggy et inapte à se redresser ou se débattre.

Sans vraiment le remarquer, à cause de l'excitation montante en lui, Sirius se retransforma en humain après encore quelques caresses appuyées sur son intimité. Durant quelques instants la main interrompit ses mouvements pour comprendre la situation permettant à Sirius de reprendre son souffle et de faire un début de point sur la situation.

Cependant le repos fut de courte durée lorsque la torture reprit contre sa virilité. Remus n'avait pas trouvé le changement important et reprenant ses gestes sur le sexe de son 'ami'. Sa respiration de l'animagus sa bloqua : les sensations étaient décuplées sous dans son vrai corps. Il n'osait plus bouger de peur de perdre ce bien être, se laissant aller contre cette main en gémissant.

Pour l'instant seul comptait la chaleur qu'on exerçait sur son membre…

C'est à peine s'il entendit le corps près de lui se mettre en mouvement, tellement il était perdu dans la sensation de bien être qui grandissait en lui.

Il ne reprit pied dans la réalité que quelques secondes, lorsque les doigts cajolleurs se stoppèrent pour se faire remplacer aussi sec un antre chaud et humide qui se mit à laper son désir avec ardeur, le faisant perdre de nouveau la tête. Ces gémissements se firent instantanément plus forts et il se mit par gémir des mots sans rapport apparent entre eux : autour de lui, une langue taquine s'enroulait, le léchait sur toute sa longueur, le mordillait tandis qu'elle main adroite palpait ses bourses.

Ses ongles grincèrent sur le sol. Plus les poussées sur sa hampe s'inscrivaient dans un ordre désordonné plus il sentait la fin arrivée à grand pas. Finalement, il y eut la caresse buccale de trop et l'orgasme déferla en lui : son dos s'arqua violemment et son corps se tendit sous le plaisir.

Durant son apogée, il ne pu s'empêcher de crier le nom de son bourreau. _Remus._

Haletant et sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, son dos se reposa sur le sol dans un grincement. Passé quelques secondes post-coïtale, Sirius se remit à essayer de comprendre la situation mais les étoile qui illuminaient encore ses paupières l'empêchaient de rassembler toutes les données. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que tout lui apparu enfin.

Il venait de se faire, chauffer et sucer par un de ses meilleurs amis.

Enfin James était son meilleur ami. Remus lui, c'était autre chose. Son cœur cogna plus fort dans sa poitrine, devait-il comprendre que pour Remus aussi il n'était pas qu'un simple ami ?

Il entrouvrit les paupières pour regarder le préfet. Il était toujours entre ses jambes, les yeux fermés et les joues rougis. Son excitation retombée, suite à sa jouissance, se réveilla de nouveau devant cette attendrissante vision. Son sang ne fit alors qu'un tour dans ses veines : brusquement et sans vraiment réfléchir, comme tout bon griffondor qui se respect, il se déplaça pour emprisonner Remus entre ses cuisses le poussant contre le sol, tout en maintenant ses épaules avec ses mains.

« Remus »

Le concerner entrouvrir les paupières, fixant son homologue quelques instants avant de refermer ses yeux. Il était encore choqué de s'être laissé aller à ses bas instincts. Que devait penser Sirius de lui ? Il devait le détester… Par merlin mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Que lui avait-il pris ?

« Remus »

La voie était plus douce, plus mélodieuse. Plus charmeuse. Vaincu, il entrouvrit les paupières pour rencontrer les yeux de Patmol. Son cœur se figea, dans ses pupilles, il voyait de l'espoir, de la joie et de l'incompréhension… Ce pourrait-il que, lui aussi… Il soit ?

« Je … je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Sirius pardon, je ne voulais pas… »

Dès le premier mot prononcé, le regard illuminé de Sirius perdit de sa gaité.

Son Remus regrettait. Cela lui déchira le cœur. Lui avait été tellement heureux ! Surpris peut être mais délicieusement comblé. Il grogna. Il aurait le fin mot de cette histoire, fois de maraudeur !

Pendant ce temps Remus avait bien vu l'effondrement de l'animagus et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Peut être qu'au final ce bonheur qu'il lissait dans ses yeux quelques secondes plus tôt était bien grâce à lui et non à cause de la béatitude post-orgasme ? La voix de l'autre le coupa dans ces folles réflexions.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais çà ?

_ Je… Ne sais pas... Je… Pardon… »

Cette fois ci, pour Sirius, s'en fut trop. Il coupa les jérémiades de l'autre par ses lèvres. Il avait été tellement heureux quelques instants plus tôt et voilà que cet imbécile gâchait tout par de pitoyables excuses. Il se détacha des lèvres son Remus et glissa sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille.

Sensuellement il lui souffla quelques mots qui firent rougir le préfet de ses extrémités à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Ne soit pas désolé, je ne le suis pas. Je dirais même que je suis plutôt excité. Par toi… »

La respiration de Remus se figea. Devait-il vraiment comprendre ce qu'il croyait que Sirius avait dit ? Excité par lui ? Comme dans ' j'ai envi de toi, là maintenant tout de suite ?' phrase culte qui sort dans tout les téléfilms ou les séries B à l'eau de rose moldu ?

Il déglutit et tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais déjà le visage de son compagnon s'était déplacé vers sa gorge pour entreprendre de mordiller la peau offerte. Il hoqueta, il n'y comprenait plus grand-chose : Sirius était-il attiré par lui ou était-se seulement d'ordre sexuel ?

Deux mains se mirent à parcourir son torse. Remus écarquilla les yeux : finalement qu'importe ! S'il pouvait gouter au fruit défendu au moins une fois dans sa vie alors qu'à cela ne tienne, qu'il soit brulé pour ce péché !

A son tour, ses mains rejoignirent la peau de l'animagus pour y inscrire de légères arabesques dans son dos.

Immédiatement, le geste doux surpris Sirius : il savait que son 'ami' ne faisant jamais les choses sans y avoir réfléchi. Comprenant alors que ce geste lui indiquait qu'il acceptait de coucher avec lui, il ne pu s'empêchait de sourire en pensant que peut être il le voulait autant que lui… Et pas que pour son corps !

Sans plus réfléchir à cet épineux problème, le noir se redressa brusquement et attrapa les lèvres de son homologue.

Amusé bien malgré lui par le comportement impulsif de Sirius, le préfet lui autorisa, sans se faire trop prier non plus, l'accès à sa bouche. Sans suivis alors un long balais pour la domination où filtrait bien malgré eux leur affection pour l'autre : la passion y régnait comme s'il était question de vie ou de mort par cette rencontre.

Leurs mains, indépendamment de leur volonté, se mirent à parcourir le corps de l'autre avec plus d'empressement, les échauffant, laissant leur corps en ébullition la où les doigts avant frôlés la peau offerte. Bientôt, une jambe se frotta contre la hanche de Remus exerçant par la même occasion une pression entre leur deux sexes pour finir par inscrire un lent mouvement de basin entre eux.

A cours d'air, ils finirent par se détacher, haletant. Immédiatement leurs yeux empli de désir se rencontrèrent comme attirés l'un par l'autre, tels deux amants. Devant la profondeur du regard de son homologue Sirius faillit s'étrangler dans sa salive : son moony était tellement adorable le souffle court et les lèvres rougies sous ses baisés.

« Je t'aime »

Les yeux du chien ressemblèrent à des soucoupes. Les mots avaient traversé sa bouche sans qu'il ne le veille.

Quant à Remus, sa réaction fut à peut près similaire : il était sous le choc, l'entente de ses mots l'avait perturbé. Jamais il n'aurait crus possible que son amour pour Patmol lui soit rendu. Il était tellement heureux qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger ni à ordonner correctement ses pensés pour lui répondre.

S'en suivit alors une interminable minute de silence, qui au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfuyait, frappait Sirius en plein cœur et de plus en plus fort. Le manque de réaction de la part du préfet perturbait grandement le brun, qui tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte formé par leurs deux corps : il pensait avoir mal compris, Remus ne pouvait simplement pas l'aimer finalement.

Devant le visage de chien battu qu'abordait l'animagus, Remus décida qu'il avait assez fait languir son imbécile de bientôt petit ami, et réussis à se relever sur ses coudes pour poser chastement ses lèvres contre celle de l'autre.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour le Black. Pour ne reprendre que lorsque les coupables de son trouble s'éloignèrent.

" Je t'aime aussi."

A ces mots, Sirius repris soudainement vit et se jeta littéralement sur son Moony. Son visage irradiait de bonheur et il se précipita de nouveau sur les lèvres de son désormais amoureux.

Après le baiser endiablé, Sirius reparti à la conquête du corps offert sous lui, gardant ces yeux dans ceux de son futur-nouvel amant.

Doucement, il retraça du bout de ses doigts les contours des muscles sous lui, faisait frissonner Remus par ce touché volé, avant d'arriver près des deux boules de chairs roses. Son regard toujours perdu dans les billes mordorées, il en prit une en bouche, se jouant d'elle avec sa langue, tandis que l'autre subissait les assauts d'un de ses mains. Rapidement des légers gémissements de contentement s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

La température grimpait rapidement et les mains de Remus se firent plus aventureuse ne donnant pas envi à Sirius de prendre son temps : son excitation était telle qu'il le voulait la maintenant, mais il se retenait, il ne fallait pas le blesser. Il savait combien le préfet devait déjà souffrir à cause de sa transformation d'hier...

Abandonnant les tétons durcits, il descendit un peu plus vers le bas, caressant les cotes et le ventre du préfet. Cependant, Remus n'était pas dupe, ce qui intéressait l'autre était encore un peu plus bas… Et, il en était sur, la suite des évènements n'allaient pas lui plaire.

Effectivement, comme il l'avait prévu, la bouche de Sirius continua sa descente et s'arrêta quelques instants pour regarder l'objet de convoitise. Remus déglutit, lorsqu'il vit le regard gourmand que l'animagus lança sur son intimité, et celui-ci le remarqua bien, décidant dans jouer : dans un premier temps, le noir s'amusa à souffler dessus pour voir se coloré les pommettes de sa victime. Mais rapidement le jeu perdis de son intérêt et il fini par prendre le membre en bouche lui faisait subir le même traitement qu'il avait reçut plus tôt.

Les gémissements de Remus se firent de plus en plus forts à mesure que la langue passait sur son sexe, perdant rapidement pied sous la délicieuse torture qu'on lui infligeait.

Profitant alors de la déconnexion momentané de la réalité de son petit ami, Sirius voulu introduire un premier doigt en lui pour commencer à la préparer sans trop le faire souffrir…

Il n'avait cependant pas pris en compte l'étrange réaction que lui offrit Remus.

« Sir… Sirius… St… Stop »

Seul un grognement affamé lui répondit : à quoi pouvait bien penser le préfet ? Comme si Sirius allait pouvoir arrêter maintenant alors qu'ils allaient concrétiser leur amour. C'était quoi le problème ? Et que Remus ne lui sorte pas qu'il était pudique parce que sinon fois de black, ça allait barder par son joli petit cul !

« Sirius… Stop… Hum… Sir-

_ Quoi ? »

Le concerné venait de relever la tête, posant ces yeux enflammés de désir sur son homologue, tout en arrêtant ces caresses sur la hampe de 'monseigneur je m'interromps au moment clé'. La chaleur qui habitait Remus retomba légèrement, en soufflant gravement il cibla les pupilles grises et dilatées de son amour puis s'en détourna. Il osa finalement souffler un murmure à peine audible à cause de son embarra. – heureusement grâce à son animagus Sirius à l'ouïs fine…–

Après quelques secondes de silence, Remus reporta son attention vers Sirius.

Dans d'autre circonstance, il aurait rigolé de la tête que faisait ce dernier, car il fallait l'avoué, voir une expression entre compréhension, frustration et agacement sur la tête de son amour était vraiment hilarant. Pourtant en cet instant la situation était tout sauf comique, car Remus attendait avec peur que ce dernier réagisse au dernier commentaire. Réaction qui ne tarda pas à arriver : le brun se releva légèrement du corps sous lui pour pouvoir se rapprocher du visage de son moony.

Doucement, avec précaution, il effleura les lèvres de son tout nouveau petit ami. Puis se releva sur ces coudes pour le regarder.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps leurs regards se jugèrent mais au bout d'un certain temps dans le silence reposant de la pièce, ils finirent par entendre des bruits de pas venir vers eux.

Aussitôt, Sirius se redressa, prenant une position défensive, près à intervenir à tout moment contre cet indésiré qui venait casser leur petit cocon de douceur. Cependant, il identifia bien vite l'odeur de 'l'intrus' et il se détendit : il n'avait rien à craindre, enfin moony n'avait rien à craindre, lui par contre si on le trouvait ici... Résolu, il souffla d'impuissante et fixa quelques instants de plus son cher et tendre qui s'était recroqueviller avant de se baisser et de l'embrasser chastement.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il ne restait dans la pièce que le corps du préfet.

Jamais l'infirmière ne vit l'éclair noir s'enfuir dès le premier pas qu'elle fit vers son patient. Jamais personne ne su qu'à l'abri dans cette maison deux cœurs venait de se trouver.

Seul en furent témoin, les murs silencieux de la cabane la plus hantée d'Angleterre. Celle qui garde encore aujourd'hui de nombreux secrets dont vous ignorez jusqu'à même leurs existences…

**...-...-...**

_« Sirius, je ne pense pas que mon corps supportera de nouveaux chocs après la nuit que je viens de passer »_

_En remontant dans son dortoir pour se préparer à aller au cours de __l'après midi__ Sirius, sifflât de frustration : il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que les séquelles de la transformation de son copain disparaissent._

_Un drôle de sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres, et pour toute personne connaissant les mots ' pervers' ou 'détraqué' il était simple de le décrire._

_Finalement, ce n'était que partie remise…_

* * *

(1) C'est plus simple à trouver quand on n'est pas soule, sérieux.

(2) Oui, oui, j'avais écris tout çà pendant mes révisions du bac de SVT : çà se remarque ?

Je n'ai pas écris çà, je n'ai pas écris çà. Méthode d'auto-persuasion, je n'ai pas écris çà. Non non non. Oh mon dieu je vais me cacher. Pauline j'ai honte de moi !

Bon sinon, malgré la partie légèrement zoophile, j'espère que çà vous a plus - parce que bon, j'ai failli me suicider plus d'une fois tout au long de cette fic ! Une autre fic remus/sirius est dispo sur mon profil. Elle peut etre considéré comme une suite mais pas direct. C'est plutôt une fic ou j'approfondi le coté «instinct lupin» de rems' ( il est d'ailleurs le dominant... )

_ Bien, Review ?_


End file.
